


Little Black Dress

by tumblruserpailylove



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst, Coffee, Drabble, F/F, Little Black Dress, Prompt Fic, awkward run in, cause paige looked fucking banging in the dress, emily's a fucking dumbass y'all, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblruserpailylove/pseuds/tumblruserpailylove
Summary: Inspired by the pictures of Paige in the black dress at the Brew that were released before the episode aired.What happens when Emily and Paige run into each other after Paige had told Emily she had “something” to do that night instead of talking to her?





	Little Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

> (Just moving my old works from ffnet and turmblr to here)  
> (I have not re-read or edited any of my old works so sorry if they're horrible)

It was late that night in Rosewood when Paige walked into the Brew for a coffee. She hadn’t given it a second though. The Brew was the one and only place to go for coffee in her eyes. It didn’t even occur to her that she would run into Emily that night.

“Thank you” Paige said in a soft tone as the young man behind the counter gave her change from her payment then moved to start her order. She had just dropped the coins into the tip jar when she heard the all too familiar voice.

“Paige?”

Paige turned around quickly and without even realizing it greeted Emily with her wide, happy-to-see-Emily grin. “Oh, hey Em.” Then she remembered that they were in that awkward trying to be just friends stage and that she had blown her off when she wanted to talk tonight because she had “something” and she wiped the smile from her lips and put on her best casual face. “I didn’t know you were here.”

“Yeah I’m picking up extra hours…” Emily seemed distracted as she spoke. Her eyes were having a really hard time focusing on anything. They just kept scanning over Paige’s complete form in front of her. The hair, the make up, the dress. Wow, that dress. “You look nice.” She finally managed to spit out so as to hopefully not look creepy for staring at her so obviously.

Paige looked down at herself and remembered that, yes, she was in a dress. She bit her lip suddenly, praying Emily didn’t ask, then tried for a casual shrug of her shoulders “Uh, yeah. Thank you.”

“Fancy dinner party?” Emily asked quickly as she shifted the buss tub she held so it was now off her hip and between herself and Paige. She felt like if she didn’t have a barrier between them she might be tempted to touch her.

“Uhh..” Paige looked back at herself then shook her head. “No, not exactly.”

It was then that the young man returned with two coffees for Paige. He offered her a smile then set them on the counter. He glanced at Emily, noticed the sudden awkward situation, and quickly motioned to the back. “I’m going to go clean the machines.”

“Yeah” Emily nodded and watched him leave before slowing bringing her eyes back to Paige. She forced a smile then glanced at the two coffees “I better not hold you up. You don’t want those getting cold.”

Paige let out a sigh and tilted her head to the side slightly “Em…”

“No, hey, it’s fine” Emily shrugged, causing the dishes in the buss tub in her arms to jiggle and clink together. “You don’t have to explain.”

“Emily it’s not-”

“Paige” Emily said firmly though there was a quake in her tone. When Paige drew in a breath to speak again Emily quickly shook her head “Go and enjoy your coffee. I’ll see you around.” She turned quickly to scurry somewhere else but was stopped in her tracks by Paige’s voice dripping with desperation as she called her name. She drew in a deep breath and put on a brave face before turning back to look at her. God, she looked incredible. So much so that Emily’s stomach ached at the thought of whoever got to look at her in that dress all night. “What?” She managed to squeak when her eyes finally met Paige’s again.

Paige just lifted both shoulders into a shrug before shaking her head “Did you just expect me to sit around and wallow while I waited and hoped beyond hope that you’d change your mind?”

The words cut Emily like a knife. The way she said them hurt even more. As if Paige felt that Emily viewed her as nothing more than someone with nothing else to look forward to in life but Emily’s existence. She hoped Paige knew Emily thought so much more of her than that. “No,” was all Emily could choke out over the lump in her throat.

Paige’s eyebrows creased and a frown took over her lips. “I can’t” Paige whispered. “I just can’t take it anymore, Em.”

“I know” Emily nodded quickly and cleared her throat. “Of course.” She put on another forced smile then once more motioned to the coffees that Paige held “Enjoy your night.” This time she turned and left before Paige could stop her again. She felt like she’d been punched in the gut and couldn’t breathe. She needed air. Paige was letting her go and it was her own fault. She deserved this.

Paige sighed and slowly turned to leave the Brew. The cold night air hit her and suddenly the dress that had made her feel good all night had turned on her. She felt gross. She needed to get out of it. She hurried to her car and after setting the cups in some holders, she started her car, then found her phone. As she pulled from the curb the person she dialed had answered “Sorry! Yes I’m on the way. I ran into Emily.” She laughed into the phone and shook her head “Of course I’m not ditching you for her, this is your big night! I’ll see you soon. I love you, too.”

She hung up the phone and let out a sigh. Her dad was waiting at home for his celebratory coffee with his daughter. Too bad the night would always be tainted by the memory of Emily’s face twisted in pain at the thought of Paige having been on a date that night.

 


End file.
